


Sparks

by carmenta



Category: Coldfire - Friedman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenta/pseuds/carmenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenseny watches. And wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

As the days passed, Jenseny gradually began to feel more at ease with her new companions. They no longer scared her as much as in the beginning, and the more she observed and learned, the more inclined she was to trust them.

Hesseth, for all that she was different, was the easiest to understand. With her it was so simple. She said what she meant to say, with no hidden layers, and was what she showed she was. The music flowed with her, even and melodious. Soothing, her behaviour; Jenseny was drawn to the comfort and the ease of her presence. Hesseth didn't mind her, even when she had to be strange to the rakh woman who surely was used to children not so scared and pale and without fur. Sometimes Jenseny could even pretend to be one of the rakh children of her dreams. Moments when she could let go of her worries and sadness, for just a little while.

It was similar with Damien; not because he radiated calmness like Hesseth, but due to his efforts to put her at ease. He tried so hard not to frighten her that she could see the strain in him, and liked him for it. The light was strong around him, but more complicated in the patterns the colours wove. Just as with her father; sometimes there was a discord in the music and the light, and she would know that what he wanted her to think was not what was real. But he did so because he thought it was best for her, and she could accept that.

Most of the time these ripples in the threads surrounding him happened when the third of her new companions was close. Jenseny was not certain what to think of Tarrant, and the same uncertainty echoed from Damien. It was strange to watch them together, whether they talked or argued or merely rode next to each other. Sometimes the music was in chaos, as though two melodies clashed and couldn't merge into one. The loud dissonances made her wish to shy away, and more than once she'd had to seek refuge in Hesseth's comforting presence where the light and the music were muted and calm again. At such times, the two men could make her head ache just from watching them.

But there were also moments when the dissonance suddenly changed into startling harmony. Jenseny was never sure what caused these switches or whether Damien and Tarrant were even aware of them. Probably not, she decided after watching them go through another of these little circles of music first blending and then turning grating again. They couldn't hear it, as she could, and so they would not notice.

Still, she was certain that at least Tarrant could see the Light. Not in the same way she and Hesseth could, she suspected, but he was aware of it more than Damien was. So didn't he see that it followed the same patterns as the music? It was beautiful to watch sometimes, in the moments of harmony. Then some disagreement would happen again and the colours would turn ugly and jarring.

And yet, sometimes, especially when Tarrant said something that made Damien laugh, or when one of them offered a hand in assistance or support, she could see sparks in the currents. She wasn't sure what those meant, but she did not think it was bad. Though when she had asked Hesseth about it, the rakh had given her an odd look. Then she had studied the two men, the expression on her face becoming even odder. Then she had made Jenseny promise not to mention this to Damien. Ever.

Jenseny had nodded solemnly, not quite understanding the importance but trusting Hesseth to have a good reason for it. But her curiosity had been piqued, and she had begun to pay more attention to it. There were no real patterns she could recognize; both sparks and harmony in the music seemed to come and go at random times. Sometimes, after such a change, Damien would seem puzzled over something, or Tarrant would wear a thoughtful look. So maybe, even if they could not see and hear it the way she did, they noticed. But even if they did, it seemed to confuse them as much as her.

She wished she knew more about these things, or that there were someone who could explain it to her. Hesseth would not speak of it, and Jenseny understood and accepted. Damien couldn't help her, even though he tried. Tarrant… Jenseny was not certain why, but she did not think it would be good to ask him. Or that he would even answer.

So she stayed quiet and waited to see whether it would become clearer. Who knew? So much could change so quickly. And until then, she would just watch the sparks in the Light and listen to the music.


End file.
